


Reciprocal Aid

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, FE Rarepair Week 2018, Minor Injuries, The protected becomes the protector, Weapons, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Little by little, she's getting stronger, but she still has a way to go. Luckily, she has the most understanding partner in the world.





	Reciprocal Aid

**Author's Note:**

> fe rarepair week 4 - battles

The longer they're in the past, the more Noire finds herself relying on her own strength. Granted, she's doing it for Severa's sake, but that's as good a reason as any. The _best_ reason, in her mind.

She'd never been much of a fighter, despite Mother's attempts to teach her some archery and her own attempts to hold onto those weak skills after Mother died. But even with her habit of leaning on Severa, asking for her help and protection, something inside her reminds her that she can't cling to Severa forever. _Even if she doesn't mind, she's not invincible, she's only human just like you._

It's subtle at first. She stays behind Severa during battles because she's an archer, and that makes the most sense. But one day, she snipes an enemy Severa didn't even see coming, and the look of shock and gratitude on Severa's face fills her with such confidence.

So she does it again. She keeps her eyes out for anything Severa might not be able to sense or see, picks off whatever stragglers survive her blade. For anyone else such things are so small, but for someone like Noire, they're a major accomplishment.

Even more so because it's to help Severa, who's always helping her.

One day, though, she gets a bit _too_ confident. She forgets that the worst thing is for an archer to be surrounded, and takes a blow to the shoulder before Severa rushes in to save her. She's somewhere between relieved (because Severa's here and she always feels save with Severa) and embarrassed (because she'd worked so hard to become stronger and return at least _some_ of the favor, only for this to happen).

"Stay back for the rest of this battle," Severa orders, and Noire only nods. She makes her way to the healers' tent and stays there, trying to relax. Father always said being calm speeds the healing process.

She returns to her and Severa's tent that evening, where Severa sits and waits for her. She clears her throat to apologize, because she always apologizes when she causes Severa any inconvenience even when it's not _all_ her fault.

"Noire." Severa holds up a hand, her expression is firm but her eyes are smiling. "Once your arm is fully healed, I'm going to teach you how to use a sword." _Oh?_ That was the last thing she'd expected.

"Me? A sword...? A-are you sure about that? I'm...well, you're so much _stronger_ with direct weapons, I'm only good at-"

"Gawd, Noire, have you _looked_ at your arms lately? Pulling that bowstring's made you _buff_ , probably even more than Kjelle at this point!" Severa's just flattering her, because _no one_ is more buff than Kjelle strives to be, but when Noire does get a look at her forearms she realizes they're thicker than when she first arrived.

"Oh...I've just been practicing so I could help you, I guess I didn't notice..." She blushes, and Severa reaches to cup her chin in her hand, their noses touching briefly.

"I...I feel _safe_ knowing you're there to back me up when I need it. Knowing you're by my side," she says, her tone subdued, almost embarrassed. "I want you to be able to fight alongside me even more. Up close. And...to make sure you can fight back if you ever get cornered again."

She takes something out. It's a cheap bronze sword, Noire can tell by the build, but something about it _shines._

"I had this upgraded for you. Didn't name it, you'll have to ask Owain for that," she says. "But...to get you started." Noire gingerly runs her fingers along the hilt, feeling the still-warm metal, the strength in something normally so ordinary.

"Thank you," she murmurs, her voice catching in her throat. "I'll treasure it." Severa's the one blushing now, even as she smiles.

"J-jeez, Noire, it's not like it's one of the _good_ weapons or anything..." But they both know it's the meaning, the promise behind something so ordinary that Noire will always treasure.


End file.
